galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Zi-O
Another Zi-O appeared in 2019 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. His real name is Hiryu Kakogawa (加古川 飛流 Kakogawa Hiryu) who is a young man who transforms into Another Zi-O (アナザージオウ Anazā Jiō), which is an Another Rider that derived from Kamen Rider Zi-O. On April 24, 2009, Hiryu and his parents were amongst the passengers on a bus tour, which had included Sougo Tokiwa and his family, and Tsukuyomi. Mid-ride, the bus was hijacked by Swartz, who had held Sougo hostage. Tsukuyomi pulled out her gun and shot Swartz, but the shot ricocheted by Swartz fedora and hit Hiryu unconscious. As the bus explodes in a tunnel, Swartz sends the children, including Sougo and Hiryu to a timeline where Dai-Mazines destroy the earth. Sometimes after that, Hiryu and Sougo were Hospitalized in the same room. However, Sougo was picked up by his uncle, while Hiryu had no one left. Since then, Hiryu blames Sougo for his misfortune, unaware of the whole truth behind the incident. Once obtaining the Zi-O Anotherwatch from Sworz, Hiru went on a hunting spree against former Another Rider hosts to harvest their Another watches and clashing paths with Zi-O, Geiz and Woz along the way. During his hunt on Hayase, Hiryu fought against all three Riders and demonstrate the ability to outmatch Woz Future ring Quiz. With Another Ghost as his final transformation, Hiryu unveiled his Another Zi-O form and engaged in a battle against Zi-O II. After wearing himself out, he runs off to chase Hayase and steals what remains of Another Wizard's powers. He then confronts Sogou, explaining to him that the incident from 10 years ago on the bus cost him his life and his parent's, blaming the girl in the white dress for the accident. Sogou realizes that nothing he says will change his mind and they both transform and fight. However, the fight is interrupted by Geiz as he transform into Geiz Revive and soundly defeats him. Schwartz appears at the last second however and saves him. He confronts Geiz later on but is once again defeated by his new power, wondering how to become stronger when Heure arrives and has a plan to help him get stronger: taking White Woz's Kamen Rider powers. He then shows Hiryu how to infuse the Anotherwatch with unsuspecting civilians and control the Another Riders. Creating Another Ghost and Another Gaim, Hiryu sends them out to confront White Woz. As he is about to defeat his Another Riders, Hiryu uses a blank Ridewatch to absorb White Woz's powers. During this exchange, it's revealed that stealing White Woz's powers was a plan orcustrated by Black Woz to gain his powers and confront Geiz. Eventually, Hiryu and Heure create more Another Riders to do his bidding and confront Sogou. They fight for a while, but Sogou manages to get away and meet up with Geiz. Soon though, Hiryu confronts both of them and tries to kill Sogou but Geiz grabs his arm and defends him, saying that they are friends and will keep their promise. Hiryu sees little wrong with this as both of them are exhausted from using their powers so much recently and he is still at full power and has his Another Rider Army. Despite these overwhelming advantages, both Geiz and Sogou manage to overcome and defeat Hiryu. Powers and Abilities Another Zi-O * Clairvoyance: Paralleling Kamen Rider Zi-O II's Precedence Blades, Another Zi-O can perceive future events once the clock hands above his eyes spins. * Watch Creation: Another Zi-O can produce Anotherwatches simply using a blank watch to capture remaining powers out of previous hosts. He can also steal powers of existing Kamen Riders, like what he did with Kamen Rider Woz. Arsenals * Clock Hand swords: Another Zi-O's favored weapons are a pair of swords themed after clock hands. They can merge into a single naginata and can perform a counterpart of Zi-O II's King Girigiri Slash. Another Build * Invulnerability: Another Riders' possess the ability to continually revive as their existence is sustained by the Another Ridewatch. * Original Features of Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle: His version of Build's Tank Roller Shoe is fully functional, being able to use the thread's movement to enhance the damage of his kicks. His version of the Hop Springer also works similarly to the real Build's allowing him to make quick high jumps. * Flaming Basketball Projection: Since his host is a basketball player, Another Build can manifest his host's proficiency in basketball into a form of attack. * Fullbottle Creation: He can capture people in empty Fullbottles, creating new functional Fullbottles based on their athletic abilities. Since his human form is a basketball player, by default he can use energy basketballs as projectiles, and by using other Bottles he has access to other abilities, like firing quick projectiles after creating a Baseball Bottle. ** Fullbottle Augmentation: In order to use a Best Match, he needs to eat the Bottles, which briefly shine on his belt, replacing the standard Rabbit and Tank looking ones, before fading away. Although there aren't physical changes to his form or belt, his abilities are completely changed. Once consuming the Swimmer and Archery Best Match, Another Build was able to swim through land, leaping around and diving into solid ground to avoid enemy attacks and launch surprise strikes through the archery's Fullbottle power to attack with energy arrows. Another Ex-Aid * The game that cannot be cleared by anyone (誰もクリアしたことのないゲーム Dare mo Kuria shita koto no nai Gēmu): Another Ex-Aid creates a modified version of Mighty Action X which becomes known as an unbeatable game. * Game World Travel: Another Ex-Aid can use the Game World as means of travelling into portable consoles. * Game Area Manipulation: Befitting Ex-Aid's Kimewaza Slot Holder, Another Ex-Aid can affect the reality of the real world using Game Areas. * Bugster Virus A (バグスターウイルスA Bagusutā Uirusu Ē): A specialized strain of virus that Another Ex-Aid uses to infect young boys who are potential heart donors to his son. Additionally, he can summon them as his footsoldiers, appearing as monks with harpoons. His Bugster Virus grunts are of the same kind as Aranbura Bugster and Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. * Self Revival: So long that the Ridewatch used to counter him is not from the same power, Another Ex-Aid can endlessly revive himself. Another Ghost * Soul Absorption: Another Ghost can extract human's soul out of their body and capture them in the eye-like symbol on his chest. Then he can release and absorb the stored souls to empower himself. * Invisibility/Intangibility: Due to Another Ghost's host being dead, Another Ghost can make himself visible and solid at will. Another Ghost can also phase through solid objects and re-emerge elsewhere, usually from thin air. However, it seems that this ability can be negated by the Ghost Ridewatch. * Parka Ghosts Summoning: Like Ghost, Another Ghost can summon any of the heroic Parka Ghosts to assist him in battle. * "Gamma Commandos" Summoning: Like the Empowered Gamma, Another Ghost can summon multiple monsters that resemble Gamma Commandos. * Omega Drive Rider Kick: Another Ghost can perform a dark version of Kamen Rider Ghost's Omega Drive Rider kick. Another Gaim * Helheim Crack Manipulation: Another Gaim can willingly open cracks into Helheim and drag anyone into it or move the crack over the person. He is also capable of calling Inves-like monsters through the cracks as well. * Monster Control: Another Gaim has full control over his Invess-like monsters. * Sword Manifestation: Another Gaim can manifest his zanbatō at will after transforming. * Energy Bolts: Another Gaim can generate orange energy and launch it at his opponents. * Teleportation: Another Gaim can teleport himself to another location at will. Another Wizard * Magic Manipulation: Like the Kamen Rider he's emulating, Another Wizard is capable of performing various feats of magic by tapping the Driver on his waist. ** Flame: Another Wizard shoots several fireballs at the enemy ** Rewind: Another Wizard reverses any damage done to an object, restoring it to its previous state. ** Gravity: Another Wizard alters the gravity of an object and propels it towards an enemy or alters the gravity of the target itself. ** Defend (Land Variation): Another Wizard erects a stone barrier to defend him from enemy attacks. ** Liquid: Another Wizard transforms himself into a liquefied state. ** Connect: Another Wizard can open a magical portal between two different locations. ** Sleep: Another Wizard puts his targets into a deep sleep. Unless Another Wizard is defeated, the victim will not wake up. ** Erase: Another Wizard erases an object from existence. ** Water: Another Wizard summons a massive torrent of water to attack the enemy. Another OOO * Animal Abilities: Like the Kamen Rider he is based on, he has the powers of a hawk, tiger and grasshopper, including large tiger claws that he uses as weapons. * Cell Medal Reproduction: In the similar vein to Greeed, Another OOO also can produce cell medals which can be used to create monsters that resemble Waste Yummies, but with higher durability than the originals. Like actual Waste Yummies, they can exist by themselves or with a human host and follow their creator's will. Another Faiz * Lifespan Manipulation: Another Faiz is able to absorb people and convert them into energy, which can then be used to revive the deceased. However, the revived subject can only use energies made from people sharing their age and astrological sign and must receive these "life injections" regularly to maintain their form. * Rider Kick: Another Faiz can shroud his entire body with red aura to perform his variation of Faiz Blaster's Crimson Smash. Another Fourze * Lifespan Manipulation: Like Another Faiz, Another Fourze is able to absorb people and convert them into energy, which can then be used to revive the deceased. However, the revived subject can only use energies made from people sharing their age and astrological sign and must receive these "life injections" regularly to maintain their form. Gallery Another Build.jpg|Another Build Another Ex-Aid.jpg|Another Ex-Aid Another Ghost.jpg|Another Ghost Another Gaim.png|Another Gaim Another Wizard.jpg|Another Wizard Another OOO.png|Another OOO Another Faiz.jpg|Another Faiz Another Fourze.jpg|Another Fourze Another Zi-O II.jpg|Another Zi-O II Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Electric Creatures Category:Birds Category:Felines Category:Insects Category:Flora Category:Sharks Category:Vehicles Category:Lagomorphs Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Portrayed by Yu Sakuma Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Dragons Category:Wizards Category:Skeletons Category:Undeads Category:Reptiles Category:Spirits Category:Mammals Category:Hunters